The Lovesick Predator
by Alvittany4Ever
Summary: When Milo is lost in the freezing forest, Chloé warms him up. (Sorry, I'm pressed for time. More detailed summary later!)


Author's Note: Hey, guys! This is my first published story that contains vore, so allow me to explain. Vore is basically when a person or monster eats someone else. Happy reading!

Milo shivered, fighting back tears. The snow covered the forest floor in a freezing blanket. Night had fallen, and he was lost. It was just his luck- it was only October, and it was snowing. He sighed, sitting against a tree trunk, and he began to weep. He hadn't the slightest idea how to get back home, and he would likely freeze to death trying to get there.

Chloé glanced outside her tree. She'd been taking inventory of her nuts for winter when she'd heard a heartbreaking sound: The sound of someone... crying... She closed her eyes and shivered a moment, remembering her awful childhood. She looked around a bit, squinting through the dim moonlight. "Aww, poor guy..." She said aloud. She put her paw over her stomach as it growled, trying to ignore it. "I hope he's okay," she muttered worriedly to herself. She scurried down the tree, making her way to him. She gasped. "...Milo? Is zat you?"

Milo slowly looked up and, without a word, hugged Chloé and began to sob into her fur. Chloé relaxed in Milo's embrace. She'd always had a crush on him, but his heart seemed to belong to Skylee. "You poor thing, you're so cold... Calm down, Milo. I promise, you'll be okay..."

Milo sniffled, trying to pull himself together. He never realized just how warm Chloé was.

Chloé stroked Milo's fur lovingly. "I can think of only one way to get you warm quickly... but I need your consent first."

"Wh-what is it?" he managed to squeak.

Chloé licked his cheek, then licked her lips. "Mmm... Sorry, Milo, but I think vore is your only option here." She rubbed her stomach as it growled again.

Milo could tell by Chloé's smile and the hungry look in her eyes that she wasn't at all sorry. She was right, though. There wasn't any alternative to escape the freezing temperature. Milo decided he could trust her. They've been best friends since they'd met, after all. Besides, it might be fun to get eaten by someone other than Skylee...

Chloé held her paw out. "So, what do you say?"

Milo shook Chloé's paw without hesitance. "Y-yes."

"Okay, just hold on a moment..." Chloé placed her hands over her heart and closed her eyes, concentrating. She hovered off the ground, her paws over her heart. Sparkles of light began to form around her. They came slowly at first, but then faster until she was completely immersed in light. Milo shielded his eyes. The light began to fade, and Chloé opened her eyes as she touched the ground. She was now twice Milo's size, and her fur color had changed from pink to dark green. She noticed Milo's shocked expression. "I'm sorry, did I frighten you?"

Milo blinked. "N-no, I'm fine... I-I just d-didn't know zat you c-could do zat..."

"Never mind zat, you've practically frozen to death." She picked Milo up and swallowed him without hesitation.

Milo landed in Chloé's stomach, bouncing around a bit. He tensed up a bit, acknowledging the acids, but quickly relaxed, trusting that Chloé wouldn't harm him.

"Are you okay, mon ami?"

"Oui," Milo replied dreamily. Being inside Chloé's stomach made him feel... attracted to her. He snuggled into her stomach walls affectionately.

Chloé smiled as she sensed this, and her stomach walls began to massage him. She tiptoed back to her tree and carefully made her way up it, barely managing to squeeze through the entrance. She yawned and lied down on her unusually large bed, pulling the covers over her. She'd made her bed big intentionally for her vore form, for it was quite useful. It supplied her with extra strength, and if any 'munk tried to get the last acorn... Well, let's just say they failed.

Chloé placed her paws over her distended belly, feeling Milo's gentle breathing. "Aww..." she whispered softly, "He's asleep..." She purred, content after eating her meal. "Je t'aime, Milo... I love you..." She closed her eyes, yawning again, drifting off to sleep herself.

Author's Note: Read and review!


End file.
